Veering Off Course
by BrenRenQoI
Summary: This is a sequel to the story The Ship Sets Sail.  This story follows through the events of Death Knell.


Veering Off Course

by Bren Ren

Category: Alternate Universe, Point of View, Missing Scene

Related Episode: Death Knell

Summary: This is the sequel to "The Ship Sets Sail". This will follow along the events of Death Knell.

Disclaimer: Not mine. I just like to play with them. Not done for profit, only an attempt to exorcise an obsession.

o

Col O'Neill was slowly pulling his black t-shirt over his head when he heard the tentative knocking on the door. "Yeah?" he called out without looking.

"Sir?" He spun around quickly at the sound of her voice. Then winced as his shoulder protested the sudden movement. Major Carter moved quickly to his side. "Something wrong? Should I call Janet-" her voice trailed off as his hand found her waist, then slowly circled around to the small of her back. He nudged the door shut with his foot as he winked at her.

"Doc let me off the hook for the next couple of weeks. Soooo…. I'm thinkin'…. Honeymoon?"

Sam laughed at the hopeful wiggle of his brow that accompanied his suggestion, or rather, plea would be a more apt description. She sighed.

"Un-oh." He knew bad news was coming. That was the last thing he wanted. They'd had enough setbacks already, what with Osiris plaguing Daniel's nightmares. It was their turn.

Sam tried to smile reassuringly, but it came across far too pained to be reassuring at all, even to herself. "We just received a message from the Tok'ra." Jack frowned. "Dad's on his way to the Alpha site, and he wants me to meet him. He's asking for my help with the new weapon we're hoping will stop the Super Soldiers."

Jack echoed Sam's earlier sigh. Duty first, as always. Only this duty was also Dad, actually asking for her help? That wasn't exactly small potatoes, either. "Honeymoon postponed?" he finally responded, presenting her an exaggerated O'Neill pout. He was rewarded with a sad smile.

"Rain-check?" He ducked his head down. She reached up and tilted his chin back up enough for him to meet her gaze. "As soon as I get back, okay? And before I go, we'll tell everyone. Janet already knows, and I suspect General Hammond may have been given a heads up… Believe me, I'm not any happier about the timing than you."

"George knows? How? Who?" Jack scratched his head. "Ahh, nevermind." Another heavy sigh, then, "How long will you be out there?"

"I'm not sure. It really depends on how the testing goes. Dad's been having some problems with the power supply, and…" she trailed off at Jack's exasperated huff. "General Hammond scheduled me for two weeks. It may take longer, though." They stood facing each other in silence for a long moment.

"Two weeks, huh?"

"Hey, maybe we'll get lucky, have it up and running in a few days?" She offered him her most optimistic smile. He smirked back. "Reaching?"

"Just a bit." They sighed together. "So when do you head out?"

"As soon as I get packed. They're loading up equipment as we speak." He accepted the news with a terse nod of his head. "Well, Major, let's get you loaded." Sam laughed as he linked her arm around his. He opened the door and followed her out of the infirmary to her lab.

They were surprised to walk in and find Daniel and Teal'c waiting for them. Daniel appeared to be explaining the concept of valet parking to Teal'c, who had been certain that there was a strange street gang (with unusually formal uniforms for street patrols) confiscating vehicles of the patrons at the restaurant Daniel had treated him to the night before.

"I do not believe I would be comfortable entrusting my sole mode of transport to these "valets"," Teal'c was saying as they walked in.

"Valet service?" Jack elbowed Daniel as he squeezed behind him. "T, trust me, valet service can be a great thing. Saves hours of circling around waiting for a good parking space."

"Not that I can afford it all that often," Daniel chimed back in. "But it was Sarah's first night back in the real world, and I wanted her to enjoy it."

"That's very sweet of you, Daniel. How is she holding up?" Samantha Carter knew, better than anyone in the room, how hard Sarah's recovery would be. Sam had been fortunate enough to host a Tok'ra and had been spared the complete suppression of existence that Sarah had miraculously survived.

"Surprisingly well. She's strong. Amazingly so." Daniel paused, shifting his feet awkwardly. "She's, umm… she's staying at my place, just for a few days. She'll probably head back out to London next week." Behind Daniel's back, Jack winked at Sam. She ducked her head, but not before they both caught her shy smile. "Umm… is there something going on here?" Silence. "Something you'd like to share with the group?" Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose as he turned to Teal'c. "Don't they seem just a little too…. Happy?"

"They appear to be in a very good mood. Surprising, considering O'Neill's injury." Teal'c turned back to face Jack. He raised a single eyebrow toward his friend.

Jack looked at Sam. Sam looked at Jack. Then Jack looked back at Teal'c. And at Teal'c's eyebrow. Then he looked to Sam again. Sam, meanwhile stood grinning in Daniel's face. Just as they were about to break, General Hammond entered the lab.

"Am I missing something good?" His voice boomed in the tense silence. Everyone froze. Then Sam slowly turned her head toward the Base Commander. She promptly burst out laughing. She was immediately joined by the rest of SG:1.

"Well, I am pleased to see that you are all taking the Major's leave so well."

Somehow, Sam was actually the first to recover. "I'm sorry, Sir. I realize how this must look, but-"

"I haven't seen you in many stranger positions," the General interrupted.

"I have," interrupted a certain Colonel, muttering behind the "cover" of Daniel's head. Sam had the good grace to blush.

Daniel, however, banged both his fists on the counter in front of him. "What in the world is going on with you two?"

Jack and Sam simultaneously began trying to begin an explanation, when General Hammond again interrupted.

"If I may?" They both nodded acquiescence, although both were quite anxious about just what the General knew. "I was informed early this morning by the President of a trip to DC taken by Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. However, they did not return the same people that left. I present to you Mr. & Mrs. Jack O'Neill."

Daniel looked at Sam, who smiled at him. Teal'c smiled at Jack, who smiled back. Then Jack turned back to General Hammond with a rather smug grin. Then he looked at the back of Daniel's head and stuck his tongue out. Unfortunately, Daniel had picked that very moment to stand up, ramming his head into Jack chin, and Jack's teeth nearly went through his tongue. Jack howled in pain. Daniel howled in pain. Then Sam howled in pain because Daniel threw his head forward into hers. General Hammond shook his head.

"Major Carter, you gate out in two hours." With that, he turned and left, leaving three out of four SG:1 members moaning in pain in Sam's lab.

Sam stumbled over to Jack, who was wagging a swollen tongue. "It's just as well the honeymoon is postponed, I guess."

"Thi-th huths!!! I neeth ithe…" Daniel got back up off the stool and slowly turned to Jack. He offered his hand in congratulations, then hugged Jack.

"So…When? How?"

"It's kind of a long story, Daniel. And I'm afraid we don't really have time right now," Jack told him as he began ushering the archeologist towards the exit.

Teal'c waited a moment for the two men to get out to the corridor. "Congratulations, Major Carter. I believe the two of you are very well suited to one another. I am very happy for you both." With a nod of his head and a satisfied smile, Teal'c left the lab.

"Just tell me how you managed to get around the regs, at least?" Daniel was still pleading with Jack when Teal'c reached them.

"The President himself married us. Ya satisfied now? Good. Now Am-scray, so I can say a proper farewell to my wife." Jack grinned, turned on his heel, and walked back into Sam's lab, shutting the door, and locking it with a resounding click.

"They finally did it. I'll be damned. Just like that…" Daniel trailed off, his mind drifting to thoughts of Sarah.

Teal'c shook and head and smiled at his friend. Tau'ri love was a strange thing, indeed.

o

Jack closed and locked the door to Sam's lab. He turned around to find her wrapping her arms around him. He responded in kind with a warm smile.

"It's gonna be a long two weeks. Sure you can handle it without me?"

Sam chuckled. "You would last all of two minutes before you started getting bored and playing with my equipment."

"But I really want to play with your equipment!" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Sam laughed, a strong, husky, nothing-held-back laughter.

"Shut up and kiss me goodbye, Sir," she "commanded" him. His was quite happy to comply. When his lips touched hers, he felt her sigh into him. They both closed their eyes, content to get lost in sensation for a moment. They were abruptly jolted back to reality when the klaxons began blaring. "You'd better go check on that. I need to finish packing and get out of here."

"Don't be too anxious to leave me here," he muttered. Sam grabbed his face and planted a hard, strong kiss on his lips.

"I'll be back before you know it. Why don't you go make some honeymoon arrangements for us? With any luck, we can leave as soon as I get back."

"why don't we just lock ourselves up in my cabin for a couple weeks and forget the rest of the universe exists?

"That sounds like a fantastic plan."

"COLONEL O'NEILL TO THE GATEROOM IMMEDIATELY."

Sam and Jack shot a dirty look at the intercom, and then sighed in frustration. Jack let his arms fall back to his sides and offered Sam one last smile before resuming his Col O'Neill mask. Sam smiled for him then turned back to her lab equipment.

At the Alpha site, Sam discovered that Jacob Carter, and his Tok'ra counterpart Selmac, had already been at the base for almost a week.

"I wish you had told me sooner that you were here, Dad."

"It's not like you could have dropped everything and run over to say "hi". Besides…. I was hoping I could present you with a fully operational weapon. Instead…" Jacob trailed off. He almost looked embarrassed.

"Instead, you had to ask me for help. Is that such a terrible thing?" Sam frowned at her father.

"Well, not so much for me, but Selmac-" Jacob's speech halted suddenly, then resumed in a much deeper tone. "Before Jacob lays all the blame on me, I want you to know that I had suggested he contact you for assistance as soon as we arrived."

"Hello, Selmac. Dad giving you a hard time lately?"

"Sam…" Jacob was back in control.

"Yes, Dad?" she replied sweetly.

"Look, the fact is, you're here now, and I am asking for your help."

"That's what they pay me the big bucks for," she replied with a smile.

"Well, let's get to work, then. They're not paying you to stand around chatting with your old man!"

"Before we go…there was one more thing…" Sam hesitated, not sure exactly how to break the news. After a couple of deep breaths, she blurted, "We got married."

" 'We' who?"

"Jack and I."

Jacob frowned. "What about the regulations?" Well, that wasn't quite the reaction she'd been hoping for, but it sure beat her worst-case scenario.

"Not when the President of the United States himself not only gives you the 'okay' but performs the ceremony himself, too."

"The President?" Jacob's eyes widened in surprise. That wasn't something he'd expected.

"Yeah," she answered. "He insisted on doing it right then and there." It was then that Jacob noticed a distinct sparkle in her eyes.

"When?"

"A few days ago. Just before we captured Osiris."

"How's Sarah doing?" Jacob hadn't been there to help with the symbiote-removal process, but he'd received a full report.

"Fairly well, all things considered. Daniel's helping her readjust. He really cares for her."

"Something going on between those two?"

"Once upon a time, a long time ago. They're friends. Good friends. And who knows, maybe someday… But not now. At least as far as I know." Sam was touched by her father's genuine concern for her friends and teammates. In many ways, they were closer now than they had ever been before he became a Tok'ra.

"So. You and Jack." Jacob released a heavy sigh. "Well, first and foremost, I'm very happy for you, Sam." She grinned. "Second, I'm proud of you for handling this relationship with the care and respect it deserves. Third, you deserve the best, sweetheart. Jack is a damn good man, I'll give you that. But he's also something of a maverick, and so help me, if he ever causes you any pain-"

"Dad." Sam wrapped her arms around her father in a tight hug. "I love you."

"Does he make you happy?"

"Happier than I ever dared believe was possible. Which, naturally, terrifies me. But I refuse to let my fears keep us from having a chance at something so… extraordinary."

"You really love him, don't you?" Jacob knew the answer even before he'd asked the question. Sam simply nodded in response, her eyes brimming with emotion. "And I suppose he loves you, too. Hell, even I could see that ages ago."

"Really? You could? When?"

"Right around the time I joined the Tok'ra."

"**That** long ago?"

"Well, I could tell you were a lot closer than the average CO and his second-in-command. But there's always been something particular in his eyes when he looks at you- especially when he thinks no ones looking. It's a familiar look, one I recognize from my own eyes… when I fell in love with your mother."

"Wow. I had no idea. Not then. Not for quite a while after that. And I still wasn't really sure… not until about twelve hours before we got married."

"Talk about a whirlwind courtship!"

"Could it really be considered a whirlwind when it's been building up for so many years?"

"I guess not." Jacob wrapped his arms around his daughter once more. "Congratulations sweetheart." He pulled back and gave her a sharp look. "Now let's get some work done!" he barked.

"Yes Sir!" Sam snapped back. They turned and headed toward the Alpha site lab.

o

"Where's the matrix crystal?" Jacob seemed more agitated than usual this morning.

"Next to the primaries," Sam told him.

"I can't find anything in here, I had a system back at the old Alpha site." He was sounding almost angry now.

"The location of the old Alpha site was compromised when Anubis used his mind probe on Jonas. You didn't really wanna' hang around there did you?" She was trying to be patient, really. Just because she was now three weeks overdue to return home, there was no reason for her to take it out on her overtaxed father.

"I just want to be able to work as efficiently as possible. Anubis' drones are kicking the crap out of the System Lords and we're next. This prototype should have been done weeks ago."

Sam sighed in frustration. "It's done, it's just not finished."

Jacob shot her a wry glance over the equipment. "Interesting distinction."

"We only got Telchak's device a month ago, I'm surprised we were able to come up with something so quickly."

"In its current configuration, the weapon is only 70 effective at countering the reanimation technology." Like she really needed to be told that again.

"The power unit you were using hasn't been properly calibrated, this one will be better."

"Maybe." Jeez, he wasn't about to give an inch!

"Have you not had your coffee this morning?"

"Selmak doesn't like coffee."

"You gave up coffee for your symbiote? I didn't know that."

"We never talk about my coffee habits, Sam. Too busy saving the universe and all."

Suddenly alarms went off all over the Alpha site; a soldier rushed in through the door.

"Lieutenant Glen, what's happening?"

Shaken but strong, the soldier replies, "We're under attack, we just picked up Goa'uld ships entering the atmosphere. Colonel Riley has ordered an immediate evac to the Beta site. We're bugging out right now."

In the SGC gate room, the Stargate was active, while some technicians were preparing to send a MALP through.

Col. O'Neil entered the control room. "What happened?

General Hammond was tense and brief. "Approximately 20 minutes ago, the approach of Goa'uld ships prompted the evacuation of the Alpha site."

Jack's expression darkened considerably, but Daniel was the first to respond vocally. "Sam was doing research there."

"She and Jacob were working on a weapon to neutralize Anubis' new soldiers. At the moment we have no idea what happened to either of them."

Jack's eyes were solid black now. "How many people got out?" Daniel admired Jack's composure. He knew from experience he had nowhere near as much self-control when it came to losing one's wife.

"Casualty reports are still coming in from the Beta site, but at least 90 people are still missing including the base commander Colonel Riley."

"I thought the location of the Alpha site was secret." Jack's voice was cool and calm, belying the tension beneath.

"They'd get there in a Tok'ra ship, it's a completely new address." Daniel seemed the most worried person in the room.

"Yet evidently, the Goa'uld discovered its location." Teal'c had a real knack for stating the obvious.

Davis broke in with his announcement, "Chevron seven locked, wormhole is stable Sir. No radio chatter."

"Send the MALP," Hammond barked.

"Yes Sir," was Davis' soft-spoken reply.

Tense silense filled the room as the MALP went through the gate. Only the soft whir of equipment could be heard, fairly crackling with the tension.

"MALP is on route, receiving MALP telemetry. Sir, my instruments are telling me that the MALP is on its side.

"Do we still have camera control?"

"Yes Sir."

"If the Stargate was knocked over and is lying face down on the ground, then the event horizon would have excavated a cavity underneath it." Dr Jackson's theory sounded plausible enough. "The MALP came through, and fell into the hole."

"There is no way to know if the DHD survived the attack," Teal'c countered.

"If we were to bring an alternate power source we could ..." Daniel interrupted Teal'c.

"Dial up manually," Jack finished.

Hammond again voiced reason. "But you could possibly be under enemy fire."

Determined to get there, find Sam, and bring her home, Jack assured the General. "We'll be fine Sir, the gate dug the perfect foxhole."

"You have a go, good luck Colonel."

"Thank you Sir." Jack was on his way before he finished the sentence.

On the Alpha site, the gate deactivated and Jack, Teal'c and Daniel come out of the hole with ladders. The site was devastated.

"Wow." Daniel's voice was quite subdued.

Battle veteran Teal'c spoke up. "This destruction does not appear to be the result of an aerial assault."

Jack took a full survey of their surroundings before answering. "Single radius blast."

Teal'c looked around at the devastation. "Possibly from a self destruct to prevent the Alpha site from falling into enemy hands.

Teal'c was likely correct. Jack prayed briefly that Sam got out of there before the thing went off.

With every passing moment, Jack's tension level increased. Daniel could almost see the muscles across his back growing tighter. When they found evidence that one of the drones may have survived, Jack looked ready to explode.

When they found the first survivors, Jack hoped furiously that Sam was with them. And when she wasn't, he was ready to bolt. Military training held him back long enough to report in to Hammond. Then once again, the hunt resumed.

Every sense on maximum alert, Jack nearly jumped out of his skin when a small creature of the forest jumped out at his feet and skittered away from the intruders. Jack paused for a moment to let his racing heart calm down. A small movement several meters away caught his attention. He spotted Jacob trapped underneath a fallen tree.

"Jacob!" he shouted. Let Sam be with him. Please!

Teal'c lifts the tree up off of Jacob. "Anubis' drones.." his voice was weak.

"We know." Jack continued to scan the area, looking for any hint of Sam's presence.

"Take this." He hands them the insert he and Sam were working on. "It's not a hundred percent, but it's all we've got. It only has a few more shots. Sam has a fully charged power unit."

"Where is she?" Jack nearly growled.

"I don't know. I don't even know if she's still alive." Jack stomach turned inside out as it jumped through his throat. She's alive. She has to be, he told himself.

After helping get Jacob back to the gate, Jack and Teal'c resumed their search for survivors. One in particular. They paused when Teal'c spotted something in the path ahead of them.

"Footprints."

"Standard issue from the SGC."

"Indeed. The depth of the imprint if consistent with someone of Major Carter's size."

"There's another set over there."

"They seem to be much larger, perhaps a drone."

"Yeah.." Great, this just gets better and better. Now she's got a drone on her tail. She'll be fine. She's tough. A survivor. She'll be fine.

"Do you believe that this prototype weapon will be effective against it?" Teal'c asked

"We'll jump off that bridge when we come to it." And two Carter's made it, so it stood a damn good chance of working perfectly.

o

Their next report to General Hammond resulted in a UAV being sent out in the direction of the tracks Teal'c and Jack discovered. A short bit later, they received word that it had been shot down nearby. Only one thing that would've done that. The drone hunting down Sam. Jack broke into a dead run.

A sudden explosion only dozens of meters away increases Jack's pace further. He stumbled into a clearing just in time to see the Super Soldier approach Sam's UAV, and she ducked down. Seeing her, the drone started firing. She set off the missile, which hit him and exploded. Jack and Teal'c heard the noise and set off running. An exhausted Sam sat on the bank.

Then the Super Soldier's hand came up through the dirt and he took aim. Teal'c and Jack started firing, but it didn't affect the drone at all. Sam hid behind a rock, where she is at last joined by Jack.

"Carter I need the..." She hands him the new weapon. "Thank you." He places it in his gun and fires. Two shots took the soldier out.

Jack, unwilling to leave her side, shouted out to Teal'c, "Cover him."

Sam looked to Jack with eyes wide with exhaustion and fear. "Is it…?"

"Yeah, he's dead...Right Teal'c, he's dead?..." Teal'c kicks the soldier, then nods. "Yeah, he's dead." He looks back to her. "You wanna get up?"

"I just need to rest for a minute." Jack took a good, long look at her. Filthy, bloody, battered, and exhausted, she was still the single most beautiful sight in the galaxy.

"Come here." He put his arm around her, and she melted into him, resting her head on his shoulder. She was safe. They were together once again. And somehow, they beat all the odds again and were going to walk out with their lives.

o

Fini


End file.
